Multiple One Shots
by MaPetiteLoup
Summary: This is YAOI! YURI! And heterosexual! :D I'm going to make this a one-shot story, as in, a story made of one-shots. There shall be A LOT! Each chapter is a diff. one-shot. Exm: Itachi and OC or Kakuzu and Hidan. Even Sesshomaru.
1. Kakuzu x Hidan

2

Leaves rustled as two pair of feet shuffled through them, slowly, as if those feet were stalking something. Even with the sandals on them, only the leaves shifting in and out as the two pairs of feet stepped through them was heard. Upon closer looking, you'd realize these feet belonged to men. Not any men, but S ranked criminals that resigned to the Akatsuki, an elite group of S ranked ninjas that banded together to capture all the Kyubii. One stood at 6 foot and 7 inches. His form was slightly bulky, but only because it was wrapped in grey cloth, with a sort of white hood that hid his head, and black mask that hid his mandible. The only thing visible was his piercing, neon green eyes that twinkled, and the dark tanned skin surrounding them. Even his arms were bandaged in medical, white gauze.

The other man was tall, too, but not taller than the cloth wrapped man that looked like a mummy. He was maybe 6 foot 2 inches with short, slicked back white hair. His eyes were a petal pink, a sneer practically melded onto his lips. His skin was fair, well cared for. He was lean, but not skinny lean. His body was lined with nice, toned muscles under his black cloak with white clouds and red trimming. His cloak was pulled open at the top, a visible line of his creamy chest for all to see as an emblem on a silver chain laid on it. It was an encircled, upside down triangle. A symbol of his religion and the God he worshipped.

Both of them were silent. A dead silent, no pun intended due to their states. They were known as the "Zombie Brothers," seeing as they were both immortal and impossible to kill. The wind rustled about them, twirling through the albino's hair, and hovering over the taller man, as if afraid to touch him.

"This is fucking bullshit!" The white haired man yelled. "I mean, how much fucking longer will it take for us to fucking be there!" he continued.

The other, taller man narrowed his eyes, never blinking and glanced sideways at the screaming white haired man, continuing his trek. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, the wind continuing to whistle by as leaves fell in the autumn weather. It was warm with a chilling breeze and a rainfall of multicolored leaves fluttering about.

"Hidan, shut up." The man spoke in a flat tone, eyes still unblinking with the vibrant green. He said this, even after the other man, now known as Hidan, was silent. Hidan narrowed his eyes, glaring at his partner. His walking slowed to a stop, the glare and malicious sneer upon his lips contorting his beautiful, flawless face into a form of angry monstrosity. Hidan snarled at his partner and proceeded to curse him out.

"Don't tell me to fucking shut up you little bitch! I could fucking kill you if I wanted to!" Hidan growled out in a low bass tone.

Even though you couldn't see it, you could tell it was there. The rare, cold smile that curled up on the other man's lips under that mask he almost wore twenty-four seven. The man shook his head, those green eyes finally disappearing under the elusive lids of his and opened again, a full on, death glare that made his eyes blaze with green light. He had stopped walking, about seven or so feet in front of Hidan, feet spread slightly into a defensive stanza. His clothes started to rumble, and twitch as if worms moved under the man's cloak.

"Now, now… Kakuzu… Really, you have to do this?" Hidan queried, backing up only a few inches, readying himself with the black rod, tri-silver bladed scythe strung to his back. Hidan's emblem trembled along with his body as he backed up more, his eyes settling on this thick, serpent like threads coming out from under Kakuzu's cloak. That was exactly what they were. Tiny tipped, leading into thick, ropelike black threads that ran throughout Kakuzu's entire body as if it were strung or stitched together. Without the clothes one would bet he looked like a voodoo doll.

Which Kakuzu did, but not exactly? Oh, no. He may have been stitched up like one with strings that were infamously known as Earth Grudge Fear, but he, like all ninjas, had abilities. He could control lightening, fire, water, wind and earth based jutsus. All, of course, powerful, lethal attacks that any would fear. He stepped once towards Hidan, a smirk clearly visible behind his black mask, Hidan holding his scythe in front of him, ready for anything. Hidan was muttering a few things, no doubt a prayer to his God, Jashin. One deity of Chaos, Death and Discord right up. Kakuzu's threads shot out at rapid speed, heading straight for Hidan.

Hidan deflected the thread with his scythe, disappearing in a blur, and reappearing behind Kakuzu. Kakuzu chuckled in his brassily growl of a voice, whipping around, raising his knee up and slamming it into Hidan's chest all before Hidan could blink. Hidan grunted, but smiled as his body relished in the small amount of pain. Kakuzu raised his arm and slammed it down, elbow first into the white haired man's back, right between the shoulder blades. There was a soft thud as Hidan fell to his knees, colliding with the floor. Kakuzu smiled, his threads already wrapping around the much leaner man's body, raising him, then pinning him to the closest tree.

Black threads decorated the cloaked waist of Hidan, each of his wrists, pinning them to the tree, and each ankle, also pinning them. Hidan struggled, but like all the other times, to no avail. It was useless getting out of Kakuzu's Earth Grudge Fear unless you set them aflame, and quite possibly not even after that. You'd mostly likely set yourself ablaze rather than the threads. Kakuzu stripped his face of his white hood, a mess of stringy, thick black curls falling to encircle his face. Then he removed his black mask to reveal a full set of lips, stitching leading up each side of his smile, tainting it with a hint of gloomy evil. He looked like a Joker, but with threads.

As Kakuzu closed the gap between him and Hidan, Hidan had stopped struggling, gazing at his partner, hate clear in his eyes, and snarl set upon his effeminate looking lips. He smiled at Hidan, his eyes glowing brighter, if possible, and closed the gap between them, his threads tightening ever more. Hidan let out a soft groan, his eyelids closing only slightly from the pain. Oh, how he enjoyed pain so much. He was such a pain slut in lame man's terms. Kakuzu lowered his head, his threads having pinned Hidan to the tree lower than his own height, and grinned, before his lips touched the other mans. Hidan gasped, but then smirked at his partner's action, responding quickly with a flick of his tongue over Kakuzu's lips.

Kakuzu pressed in more, his lips pushing against Hidan's roughly. If Hidan didn't open his mouth, his inner lips would be sliced open on his teeth. He'd definitely enjoy that. But instead, Hidan opened his mouth, moaning softly as Kakuzu's tongue caressed his own, massaging it none too gently. Kakuzu started to explore Hidan's body, his fingers easily finding the zipper to Hidan's cloak and peeling it off of him in one, and quick, fluid motion. Hidan was now nude head to tall. His six foot and some inches were leanly toned, and a soft creamy color.

Kakuzu smirked as he looked over his partner's body. Hidan, unmoved by what was happening, stared at Kakuzu as he put his hand on his chest and moved it down, fingers trailing over every line of his body Hidan shivered as Kakuzu barely touched the base of him, his eye fluttering. Man, has it been too long. Hidan wanted Kakuzu now, and was going to say it out loud, but all that came from his lips were a soft whimper. Kakuzu chuckled deeply, his hair bouncing with it and he begun to stroke Hidan, slowly, at first. The stroked became faster, and tighter in grip as Kakuzu continued, Hidan moaning from time to time.

With his free hand, Kakuzu removed his clothes, the cloak going first to show he was bare from neck to chest, a pair of grayish white pants hiding everything else below. Kakuzu's chest to hips was littered with stitches. They went mostly horizontal though, leading from front to back, and you could see the fine stitching was slightly open. Tiny threads poked out as threads lead from his arms, the ones pinning Hidan to the tree. Kakuzu chuckled again as Hidan's head leaned back, a long groan escaping his lips as his member started to throb in Kakuzu's hand. His head twitched as Kakuzu continued the rough, quick strokes, his thumb playing with the head.

Kakuzu grinned more as Hidan let out a guttural growl, and came into his hand. He immediately stopped his strokes, grinning, and the stitches at the corners of his mouth stretching with the strain. Hidan panted as Kakuzu released Hidan's member, and brought his hand up, rubbing a finger across Hidan's lips. Hidan opened his eyes enough to see what Kakuzu was doing right before Kakuzu stuck two of his fingers into Hidan's mouth, making the white haired man lick his own cum off of them. Hidan stared at Kakuzu as he pulled his fingers free of Hidan's mouth, smirking, his Earth Grudge Fear still holding the white haired man to the tree. Dragging his hands over Hidan's body, Kakuzu roamed it meticulously; making sure his touch was rough. It was the way Hidan liked it.

Hidan moaned softly as Kakuzu ran his course hands down his body, thoroughly, slowly, and roughly. He made sure he grazed Hidan's twitching member, that was cooling off from be stroked to ejaculation, and then back up, tracing the fine lines of Hidan's abs and pale Pecs, to the tightened nipples that were in the center. Hidan couldn't take, and started to pant, his hair slightly damp with want for another release, but Kakuzu just slowed his repetitive touching, smirking, and his blackish curls dangling around his face. The stitches on each side of his lips tightened as his smirk grew with the deepening of Hidan's panting. He knew the man wanted him, but he was a tease, and loved seeing Hidan break down with a pain of want that was almost agonizing. Kakuzu finally stopped his hands right on the edges of Hidan's hips, and without warning, he quickly shoved his clothed lower part into Hidan. From the hips down, Kakuzu connected with Hidan, grinding his hips into Hidan's.

Hidan moaned louder than before, his head flinging back until it hit the tree. Even his back arched. Kakuzu just gave a dark, dry laugh as he grinded his hips into Hidan's again, and again, and again. Hidan could only smile as it felt so good, his eyes fluttering into his head. By the time Kakuzu stopped grinding into Hidan, Hidan was panting, eyes fogged over with want, his member hard and throbbing as it pressed into Kakuzu's groin, right next to his own. Kakuzu shuddered when Hidan tried to pathetically push his hips into Kakuzu's, but the threads held him more tightly in place.

Kakuzu bent in towards Hidan, his mouth right next to the man's ear. He licked his tongue over Hidan's earlobe, his hot breath blowing over it. Hidan shuddered from head to toe, his mouth opening.

"What do you want, my holy lover?" Kakuzu breathed into Hidan's ear, earning another shiver from the white haired man, and a twitch from his member that pressed eagerly into his own.

"I… I want you inside me..." Hidan panted out, his voice strangled.

Kakuzu laughed again, and smirked, the spread of his lips able to be felt on Hidan's ear. In an instant, Kakuzu had his threads retracted, Hidan pinned to the floor on his palms and knees, and then his threads wrapped around Hidan's wrists, binding them together. Kakuzu ran one of his hands slowly down Hidan's back, feeling it loosen everywhere he touched as he used his other hand to bring his pants down to his own knees. Kakuzu leaned forward, grasping Hidan's hips within his grip, and drawing his tongue quickly up Hidan's spine. Hidan's back bowed, his body shaking with the gesture.

As Hidan's body stopped shaking, Kakuzu plunged into Hidan, his member hard, and thick. Kakuzu didn't bother to lubricate Hidan, or even prep him. Hidan did like pain, so it was better this way. Plus, Kakuzu loved seeing the look on Hidan's face when he fucked him like this. Kakuzu slid in as rough as possibly, and until his base hit the soft flesh of Hidan's ass cheeks. Kakuzu smirked when he got a moan from Hidan's lips, and pulled out teasingly slow, then slammed back in. His thrusts were like for the next few minutes. Kakuzu receding slowly enough so Hidan could fill the ridges of his shaft stroke his insides, then pounding back in, the connection of Kakuzu's base and his ass making an audible slap.

Hidan's hands dug into the dirt below, his teeth gritting as Kakuzu increased his pace and force. Kakuzu started entering fast, but softly now, his own head flung back in ecstasy, as Hidan's lower body fell into the ground. Hidan kept moaning, his voice horse as he screamed his orgasm, his warm seed spilling upon the dirt covered earth beneath him. Hidan was in a daze from his orgasm as Kakuzu continued to thrust into his from behind, his member softening as the tip twitched with pleasure. Kakuzu was close. Hidan could feel it as Kakuzu's own member throbbed within him, his thrusting becoming erratic and irregular.

Finally, Kakuzu moaned deeply, sounding almost animal like, and his last thrust ended him. He orgasmed more intensely than Hidan did, his seed filling Hidan, and some dripping out and down his shaft. Kakuzu's eyes shut for a moment as his heavy, labored breathing was put under control quite quickly, his grip on Hidan's hips lost. His hands were now next to him, limp for the moment. When Kakuzu opened his eyes, he saw Hidan's lost look, his mind deep within his euphoria. Kakuzu smirked, his body and composure regained swiftly, like usual as he pulled out and cleaned himself off. Kakuzu had to use his white hood, but didn't care as he pulled his pants up and threw his grey cloak back on. Hidan stared after Kakuzu as the stitched, voodoo looking man walked off after every time they had intercourse, and smiled.

(Author's Note: Eh. . . Hopefully you liked it. I suck miserably at endings, but I finished it. :D Any feedback, just tell me. If I got anything wrong, sorry. Oh. And, look at the pretty hearts. XB)

2


	2. Itachi x Lauren

2

_**The Red Eyed Lover**_

The wind blew gently across the dirt path, whisking bits of sand into the air. The trees whistled lullabies with the swirling dances of fallen leaves. The leaves were golden orange, a bronze yellow and dirt brown; the very colors that forebode mid fall. Amongst the trees with mostly barren branches, only a few leafs hanging for dear life here and there. At the center of one tree that was thick, slightly shriveled with wrinkles of age, stood a woman on a sturdy branch. She was crouched, hiding her full height. The woman had honey dew brown hair that was twirled into a tight bun with a hard strand of silk, a few pieces of it dangling about in front of her face, dancing about just like the leaves.

Her eyes were searching with deep determination in spotting its' target. They shifted back and forth, only blinking every few minutes as if they were afraid the target would blur by. And that's exactly what happened, even in their determined search. The blur was like a gust of speed from a sudden storm, and a night black. It was as if the person that she was after was a mere shadow with semi solid form, but she knew all too well that this shadow figure was real. This chase begun just like all the others; her leaping from the branch she perched on with the gracefulness of a cat, a silent landing, and the brisk speed she kept steady to catch up to her target.

Per usual, the figure glided slowly, swiftly in front her at a mocking speed that sped only her pulse in the attempt to keep up with such a sluggish pace. At least, it was slow for the figure that was running away. She could see clearly it was him. The _him _that always dominated her attention. His hair was lashing about strung up in a tight ponytail in the wind that his form sliced through, a shiny black that shone in the pressing sun peeking through wispy clouds above. He was tall, and lean, his foot placing as silent as ever, one foot in front of other as he changed up his speed and movement. He leapt back and forth in a diagonal pattern from one branch to the other. She kept up as best as she could, dodging branches that fell whenever a bounding jump from the man proved too much to bear.

The man's cloak, which was lined in red, shaded black, and had white, cloud like shapes outlined in red sewn into the fabric flapped in the air with each jump. His wooden sandals that sheathed his feet with an open front tapped against each branch. That sound went along each tick of a second that sounded in her head, distracting her for mere moments, and those moments were all the man needed to disappear in a blur of black. Stopping in sudden halt, her feet swishing on the dirt road, she cursed softly under her breath. Rapid, small pants of hot air escaped her lips as her eyes darted about for the man. Her chest heaved with desperation, trying to gather oxygen as quick as possible to stabilize her out of breath chase.

She sighed heavily; her shoulders slouching as she mentally scolded herself for losing track of him. With one more glance about, she turned in a silent fuss, but ended up walking into a sturdy, solid object. She bounced back, nearly falling, but was caught by her hair by someone. Looking up, she stared right into the eyes of the very man she was chasing. The eyes flashed red with black, curved rain drops surrounding his red pupils. He's used his bloodline trait so often, that the look of activation was permanent, and devastating. Only because the side effects were going blind if the Kekkai Genkai was used too often. With a soft swallow, she leaned up to press her lips upon his, but a sharp, immediate pain raced down her spine.

The man before her still had a tight grip on her hair, that when she lost thought and moved in, his grip tightened, unwinding her bun styled hair, and pulled on her scalp. Her lips parted slightly, letting out a puny gasp of pain as her brown pupils dilated. She wanted so badly to kiss the man before her before he raced to his death, but he was being a teasing bastard like always. A smirk curled on his lips as if he read her mind and whispered in that deep voice of his, sending tantalizing shivers to race up her spine, replacing the wave of pain.

"ローレンは、私の致命的な暗殺者なので、我慢できない人は私達は何ですか?"The red eyed man asked. (("Lauren, my deadly assassin, impatient now are we?"))

All Lauren could do was nod meekly, and swallow past a knot of desire in her throat. This erupted in a chuckle from the man's lips, his pearly white teeth glinting in Lauren's sight. She remembered when he sunk those same teeth into her nipples once, and it felt so good. So right. So pleasurable. Lauren wanted it again, this time, now, before she could never feel his touch again.

"イタチは、ください... 私は再びあなたを参照してくださいこれまでにない私はあなたを愛してください。" Lauren begged in a hushed whisper, cutting off Itachi's little laugh of masculinity. (("Itachi, please… Make me love you before I never see you again."))

"言い換えれば、あなたは私を性交したいですか？" Itachi breathed onto Lauren's earlobe as he moved his face into her neck, nuzzling it. (("In other words, you want me to fuck you?))

A shiver ran up her spine, nearly buckling her legs beneath her as Itachi flicked his tongue over her earlobe, nibbling on it roughly as he waited rather patiently for her answer.

"はいはい." Lauren sighed softly, her breath coming out in pants as Itachi's free hand roamed her body, brushing the side of her chest on the way down. (("Yes."))

Itachi grinned at Lauren's answer, and relinquished her hair, his hands quickly following up by grasping her hips tightly, and slamming her up against a tree. Lauren grunted from the impact, and yelped out from the sudden brutality. Itachi's almost six foot figure towered over her slightly bent, five six form as he peered down at her, his eyes boring into hers. Lauren's eyes widened a little as she gazed into them, her mind being trapped by his. Itachi apparently activated his Sharingan and trapped Lauren's mind with it. Lauren did say she wanted him to fuck her, just not how.

Within moments, Lauren was laying on a large, four poster bed that was covered in satin red, silk sheets. She was kneeling on her knees, her bottom lip caught between the lines of her teeth when Itachi walked ever so slowly from the shadows that surrounded every angle of her vision. The only light was that of an invisible one that shone down on her, the bed, and now him. Lauren's eyes followed Itachi, not blinking, hoping Itachi would do what she wanted as he smirked and circled the bed for what seemed forever. Then, when she did blink, Itachi crawled onto the bed, shoved Lauren onto her back, and straddled her hips with impossible speed.

Lauren gasped in surprise and then blushed as she noticed that Itachi had removed his cloak, showing off the slightly tanned and toned flesh of his chest, ripped stomach and muscled biceps. Itachi smirked down at Lauren, loving that look on her face. It was of sheer transfixion. He could be ripping her guts out, and she'd be stunned in awe at his bare, upper body. Itachi bent down and laid a kiss on Laruen's lips. It started as a chaste kiss and nothing more, but Lauren changed that. She pressed her lips in harder against Itachi's, running her tongue over his closed lips, taking in the ruff texture of its' surface. Itachi smirked and opened his mouth, granting Lauren's tongue entrance. She didn't waste any time, and started roaming the inside of his mouth. Her tongue moved slowly over his still tongue, and then over the ridges that decorated the roof of his mouth.

Itachi moved his tongue and used it to shove Lauren's back into her own mouth, then proceeding to pin it to the roof of it, roaming her mouth. In doing so, Lauren moaned softly, and ran one hand through the ponytail part of Itachi's hair. He pulled back and removed her hand, releasing his hair of the rubber band that held it in it's' ponytail. His hair fell down, the tip of it's' length brushing his bare shoulders in a small rocking motion. It looked so silky to Lauren, and she wanted to run her hands through it, but she never got a chance as Itachi pulled out two pairs of silver linked, furry handcuffs out of nowhere.

'_It is his Sharingan.' Lauren thought. 'Anything that is his mind's wish is truth here whilst it's fiction out there.'_

Itachi latched each of Lauren's hands to one poster a piece of the bed with a tiny almost whisper link _'chink'_. Lauren's heart thudded in her chest as multiple possibilities rushed through her mind of what could happen next. One of her most intimate thoughts soon became real as Itachi lowered his body that straddled hers off of it, and placed rough kisses down Lauren's neck, collar bone then up her jaw line. Itachi ripped off Lauren's black shirt as he continued his kissing pattern back down her jaw line and onto the soft flesh above her creamy mounds. Itachi growled as he licked the part of her breasts that met the line of fabric making up Lauren's lacy bra, and then dipped his tongue down the cleavage line and between her breasts, earning him a shudder.

He gazed up as he traced Lauren's flesh with his fingers as they trailed behind her and unhinged her bra only to toss it aside. Lauren shuddered again, then her eyes widened and she screamed out when Itachi suddenly bit into her flesh, sinking teeth into her right nipple. It hurt like hell since there was barely any foreplay, and Lauren's eyes watered as Itachi just smirked. Blood seeped into his mouth, and the normal metallic taste was like warm, sweet sugar turned liquid. Lauren cried out as he removed his teeth, and lapped up the crimson liquid like a starving cat. Lauren yanked her hands at the bed post from the pain emitting throughout her veins.

She gritted her teeth as the bleeding slowed, and as Itachi continued his fast strokes over the puncture wounds circling her now rigid nipple. Even though it was a painful thing being bitten like such, Lauren's body somehow found it pleasurable and reacted as if Itachi suckled on her nipple, and not bitten into the tender flesh. Itachi moved back up to a straight backed position still straddling Laruen's hips. He smirked down at her as he slowly trailed a finger down from her neck, to her chest, then down her stomach and finally the very edge of her jeans. Lauren's muscles tensed and quivered everywhere Itachi's finger grazed her flesh. Her eyes fluttered as Itachi bent back over and licked his tongue over the flesh right underneath the edge of her jeans.

Itachi then unbuttoned her jeans with his mouth and unzipped it with his teeth. Lauren's cheeks flushed a light pink at this, not remembering Itachi's mouth being this… Experienced. Itachi smirked at this and yanked Lauren's jeans off, the motion jerking her body. He traced the top of her underwear, just as black and lacy as the bra he disposed of earlier. Lauren shuddered and then gasped as Itachi swiftly put his tracing hand down her underwear, and inserting a digit into her opening. Lauren's body shuddered, and she involuntarily bucked her hips upwards, making Itachi chuckle in a slightly husky tone.

Itachi began to stroke the inside of Lauren with his one finger, moving it in and out to get Lauren to emit those soft moans he loved so much. When Lauren began to thrust her hips when Itachi would move his one finger in and out of her, she made it go deeper, and stroke over the magical spot of bundled nerves that's no bigger than a quarter. This made Lauren arch her back, and Itachi to smirk as he inserted a second digit, moving both fingers over that same spot. His pace was quick and rough, the tips f his fingers pressing firmly upwards at an angle so the strokes were as pleasurable as possible. Lauren gasped at the new found feeling, and bucked her hips up even faster, her back arched, as a long moan escaped her mouth, giving away that she was close to that brink of sweet, sweet ecstasy.

Lauren let out a scream as her body shuddered and halted for a few seconds before thrusting one final time, riding her orgasm as long as possible. Itachi's fingers were trapped within the tight confounds of Lauren's warmth as she rode her orgasm, though he didn't mind. To feel her this tight around his fingers moistened his mouth, and tightened his loins in anticipation on how tight she'd be around his growing erection. Lauren wanted to claw her pleasure into something, but since her hands were bound by the wrists with metal and furry cuffs to the bed, all she could do was dig her nails into her palm's skin, slicing the flesh, and bleeding herself. Itachi smirked at this as he removed his two digits and imagined Lauren doing the same thing to his back with her nails.

He licked his fingers with quick flicks of his tongue to taste the sweet juices that covered his fingers, and then trailing his lips ever so slowly like it was a delicacy. Enjoying the afterglow of her first orgasm, Lauren swallowed and her lower region tightened at the sight of this. Itachi used the same two fingers he licked and rubbed them over Lauren's lips and trailed them slowly lower in a teasing motion. Lauren's body shuddered under his touch and bit her lip to keep from begging Itachi to just fuck her already.

Without hesitation, Itachi moved off of Lauren and bent his body over, placing his mouth right over her warmth's lips. He licked a slow, deliberate line from the base of her to the top of her moist warmth. He licked until the tip of his tongue reached the small, curly lines of Lauren's black pubic hair that decorated the very top of her warmth. Lauren sighed in pleasure then groaned as Itachi slipped his tongue past her folds and into her opening. Itachi placed his mouth over Lauren's entire mound and sucked hard as his tongue repeatedly penetrated her opening, caressing her on the inside making her moan softly, her breath coming into quick pants as she got closer to that lovely peak.

Itachi held Lauren down by a hip with one of his hands to keep her bucking into his face as he used the thumb on the other to massage her clit vigorously. His tongue kept thrusting in and out of Lauren's opening, occasionally licking across her slit before it reentered. Lauren could only moan the pleasure Itachi was causing her as her hands jerked on the handcuffs chaining her to the bed. Lauren came again with another scream, her hands yanking at the chains binding her to the bed with such force, the cuffs dug into her wrists. Her scream was loud and echoed as Itachi press his thumb into Lauren's clit a final time, his mouth still sucking on the bottom part of her warmth, even as he removed his tongue.

He removed his hand from her hip as Lauren's back inarched and lay panting against the bed. Itachi took his thumb away from her clit, and rolled his tongue over her swollen and really wet warmth a final time. Lauren moaned softly, and swallowed several times. This being the only action she was capable of doing since she was orgasmed speechless this time. Itachi smirked at this, and pulled his pants down to his knees after he unbuttoned them only push them off his legs and off the bed.

He had no boxers or briefs on so his lower body was bare. It was just as muscled, tanned and toned as the upper portion. Lauren's nipples if they went smooth were now as rigid as ever as if ice cubes were dragged over each one, and her lower region constricted tightly wanting what she was seeing inside of her. Itachi grabbed both of her legs by the thighs and spread them till they could open no more. His fingers were dug tightly into Lauren's flesh, nearly bruising as he did this, and shuffled closer on his knees, the tip of his shaft brushing along her lips. Lauren shuddered and cried out softly from the simple touch and sight of such things.

Itachi licked his lips slowly, and without warning, shoved himself all the way in till Lauren's lips met his shaft's hilt, his genitals slapping against her ass cheeks. Lauren's back risen ever so slightly as she groaned from the sensation. Itachi drew back out slowly, to his tip, barely keeping in then slamming forward once more. He grunted as his head met the back, Lauren's cervix wall, and moaned. She had to admit, the action was painful, but pleasurable all the same. Itachi drew himself out again, the ridges on his shaft brushing against Lauren's sweet spot, and her spasmed, moaning deeply. Itachi shuddered and his eyes fluttered slightly when Lauren's warmth constricted around him upon its' contact with her spot.

Itachi growled and decided to change pace. He slammed back in but pulled out half way and continued this over, and over, and over, driving home each time at fast pace. Lauren could do nothing but moved her face and voice her pleasure as her body began to buck up, meeting the rhythm of Itachi's thrusts. Lauren's body tightened more and more with each thrust, a steady and heavy knot building low in her stomach. When her orgasmed hit, she went out with a bang. A scream rolled up Lauren's throat and out of her mouth as Itachi thrusted in a final time, his head rolling over her spot. They came together. Itachi's ended with a deep groan of Lauren's name as she screamed several times. Her nails started to dig into her palms again, but Itachi quickly and easily broke the cuffs, and Lauren's nail's found his back.

She raked her nails down Itachi's back, bleeding him in ten, straight, bloody lines. Lauren bucked her hips up when Itachi thrusted a final time from the sensation of being clawed. The pain was just the great to him. Lauren's eyes rolled up in the back of her head and then she felt and saw nothing. The sensation of several orgasms was still flaring through her body as she came to. Her eyes rolled out of her head, the world coming in a blast of white at first, then dimmed to the shadowy overcast of the tree above her. This tree had plenty of leaves that it actually casted the shadow, and protected her from the brisk roll of chilly wind.

Lauren was in a bed with silk coverings, but now she was back in the real world. She still had her clothes, but her hair was down, casting barely past her clothed shoulders. Itachi was gone, and she'd never see him again, but enjoyed his company while it lasted. Lauren could feel that wetness from thick, sweet sex between her legs as she got up. This made her smile even though Itachi would be dead the next time she saw his body.

~FIN~


	3. Belle Morte x Mion

2

_**Belle Morte X Mion One-Shot**_

Minute sounds of water dripping echoed off stone walls as Mion walked down the stone cobbled hallways. There was light that casted her shadow on the wall in twisted forms, flickering from their torch homes that were nailed to the wall. A torch decorated each archway of the hallways, tucked in the corners of chipped, cobblestone ridging that jutted out of the smooth walls, lines that separated each brick the only obstacle as Mion slid her petite hands over the cold stone. A smile was placed on her delicate, full, kissable lips as she walked on. Her goal; she was visiting her vampire master once more. She was, after all, this vampire's Human Servant.

_Ma déesse verte, ce qui vous est si long? __Drifted through Mion's mind and she knew it was her master. _Thewordsrolled through her head, making her shiver as it felt like something soft, silk like and touchable, but there was also an edge of notable impatience. Mion frowned her lips into a small pout, fearing she has angered her master, and picked up her speed. Her hand no longer caressed the stone walls as her bare feet slapped against cold floors with her stride, her hair wavering in the wind of her fastened pace, the color undecipherable in the dim lighting. Mion rounded a corner, one lit torch flickering light for just the corner, and then Mion was in complete darkness. It was how her vampire master liked it. The blinding darkness was for prey or slowing intruders to the room.

Mion felt around, using her hands as her only guidance, her eyes closed to enhance her touch. Mion's fingers brushed over cold cobblestone, the tips easing along the cracks separating each brick as she slowly, cautiously stepped forward. The stone was colder here than the rest of the stone Mion had passed and played her hands on. It was slick with chilled wetness, raising goose bumps along her clothed arms, but exciting her. The chillier and slicker the brick, the closer Mion was to her master's room. Finally, after minutes sluggishly ticked by, which weighed on Mion's mind like hours, her hands caressed sanded wood. The wood her fingers ran over had intricate carvings on it from the feel of it. Her fingers slowly traced the pattern that, if Mion were tall enough, would etch slowly into a carving of a Greek Goddess of Spring, Persephone, even though her master was all about death.

Mion's hands soon found a deep curve in the wood, swooping in a thick, wide spiral that lead to cold metal set in a curved latch. Joy over came Mion as she grabbed the metal latch and placed her shoulder on the wooden door and shoved with any strength of her supernatural connection with her vampire master. It was a simple task for Mion, but time consuming for any mere human. As the door pushed open, a spray of dim light shined out, casting Mion's shadow on the wall feet behind her as the torch lights did in the hallways. She stepped into the room, her feet meeting velvety cushion with a smile on her face. Mion was here, but late, and never answered her master back.

A petite figure was sprawled over an orgy sized bed across the room. The figure was clearly female with her perfectly rounded breast in the air, the top of a fourteenth century styled dress fitted tightly over them. The dress was slightly ruffled as it covered most of the figure, the deep, crimson red color complimenting the female's raven black hair that tickled milky pale skin from centuries of sun deprivation. The women on the bed sat up with an up tilt to her lips. She was smiling at Mion with a hint of shadowy aggression. Her eyes from here were an opaque shade, but when stray slithers of light from the torch lit room caressed her eyes, they turned honey dew brown.

Her room was large, spacious and lined with torches, several, intricately carved, and well furnished armoires, slender, chestnut dressers and other expensive furniture. The woman's bed was the piece of the room that stood out more. It was decorated in blood red silks that matched her dress with different ranges of pillows and coverlets. Small, medium, large, all hand stuffed with the softest downy feathers of several species of avian. Though beautifully decorated and accustomed with long narrow chains for bondage intercourse, this was not what attracted Mion most.

The woman before her was her vampire master, the infamous Belle Morte, creator of her line. Standing upright, Mion's chartreuse eyes glided head to toe of Belle Morte. From the silkiness of raven black hair to the sharp, exotic curve of her face assessed with double laced eyes of milk chocolate, dainty nose, and full lips that hid what she was.

Mion moved lower, her eyes catching the curve of Belle Morte's neck that was still atop of slender shoulders leading into her chest. Belle Morte's chest was pushed up from the corset wove into her crimson colored dress. It showed off enough delicious milky goodness of her breast that it would dry or water any mouth. Mion had to suddenly lick her lips, all the while, Belle Morte was silent, and enjoying the lustful attention her human servant was adorning her body with. Once again, Mion moved her cat like eyes lower; those mouth watering breast curving slimly into a narrow stomach and hips that filled out the dress perfectly.

The dress caressed Belle Morte's flesh below her knees, showing off red straps that circled each leg in a tight bind. The straps lead from five inch heels that were leather, and unzipped from the front. The leather held snuggly to the sharp curve Belle Morte's feet prompting her to 5'3' of height, but still not enough to give Belle Morte the ability to stand over her Human servant at 5'5'. It was Belle Morte's turn to scope out her servant, her honey suckle eyes scanning slowly over Mion. They swept over the butt length; almost lime green colored hair that framed a beautiful, clear face of pale creaminess. Mion's eyes shone in the dim lighting as a pale pink caressed her high cheekbones as Belle Morte scanned her. A soft, purring laughter escaped Belle Morte's fully set lips, running along Mion's flesh like a wondering hand. Mion's cheeks darkened with blush as those pesky goose bumps rose along her skin once more.

A tight halter top clothed Mion's upper body, her bountiful chest straining against soft, cotton fabric then swooped under the curve of them, showing off her slender, creamy and toned stomach. Belle Morte smiled a Cheshire smile, a glint of teeth at the corner's of her mouth reflecting in the torch light. Mion's hands hung lightly at her sides as Belle Morte's eyes moved further down, outing the curviness of her hips to her evenly thick thighs that coveted Mion's sex. A mixture of plush cotton and drinkable silk clung to Mion's waist, the fabric gliding almost endlessly to her ankles that were bare, arched in the munificent woven chord of carpet beneath. As Mion was caught in her embarrassment, Belle Morte stepped forward, one second at the side of her over-sized bed, the next, her lips caressing Mion's jaw. Mion let out a startled gasp.

Even though her senses were indeed heightened, Belle Morte was swifter. Belle Morte glided her sharply nailed fingers sweetly over Mion's arms on either side, stopping at the hem encircling her arms at the elbows. Belle Morte's lips moved slowly up Mion's jaw then down like she was tasting with her lips, her energy like fine silk wavering over the bare spots of Mion's flesh. Mion had to swallow over the lump forming in her throat as Belle Morte moved her lips down the sleek curve of Mion's bare throat, her pulse thudding heavily under the creaminess of flesh. Belle Morte stroked that pulse thudding away under Mion's neck flesh with the slickness of her roughly edged tongue. She licked the pulse, nipping it with her soft lips making Mion's eyes flutter.

"Pourquoi étiez-vous la fin de mon Green One?" Belle Morte purred over that pulse in Mion's throat. "My beautiful one, I was late for I was fantasizing of your caress and our love making." Mion responded in one, cool, fluid sentence, even though her heart was pounding away in her throat, nearly making her gasp. Mion could do nothing as her hands laid motionless at her sides in the tender clutches of Belle Morte's hands, the ancient vampire's mouth moving along her right carotid pulse.

"Ce n'est pas une excuse pour me faire attendre," Belle Morte whispered onto Mion's neck then in a flash, her sweet mood changed to a nasty one. Belle Morte went from teasing Mion's carotid pulse, and tender caresses of her lower, bare flesh, to her hand clutched tightly around Mion's neck, her supernatural strength coming into play. Belle Morte narrowed her honey brown gaze now darkened to a blackish brown with a twinkle to them down at Mion who was now kneeling. Mion had a steady grip on Belle Morte's arm, the other dug into Belle Morte's grip fastened around her neck. Belle Morte leaned down in a graceful swoop, her gaze dark, and deadly intent etched into her facial features. She looked Mion in her eyes and sneered.

"Je ne suis pas son My Goddess verte, mais," Belle Morte purred on Mion's trembling lips. "Ce soir, je serai tout pour toi." With the last word rolling off of Belle Morte's lips, she crushed Mion's lips to hers, grinding Mion's lips to her fangs. Mion either had the choice to open her mouth, or slice her lips on Belle Morte's sharp teeth in the pressuring kiss.

Mion chose to open her lips, Belle Morte's tongue delving into the open orifice. Belle Morte's tongue glided smoothing over Mion's tongue in a passionate stroke, leading up and slowly across the roof of her mouth. Mion's knees went weak, and luckily she was already kneeling on them, Belle Morte's heeled form towering over her now. The kiss broke sooner than Mion wished it to; a whimpering moan departed her lips, following Belle Mort's. A smirk curved onto Belle Morte's lips, one of her dainty fangs caressing the cold, tender flesh there. Mion shuddered at the look, as Belle Morte's eyes glinted like before. As Mion stared into her vampire master's entrancing eyes, Belle Morte relinquished her grip on Mion's throat, sliding her index finger under Mion's chin. Belle Morte lifted Mion like this several inches in the air, smiling lovingly down at her Human Servant, gliding her form and Mion's to her luxuriant bed.

Belle Morte removed her finger, dropping her transfixed servant onto silken bed, flashing her fangs down at her. Mion swallowed softly, chewing on the very corner of her lips, propped up on her hands. Instinctively, Mion scooted back without being told to, allowing the bed to frame her entire body and for Belle Morte to straddle her, which is exactly what she did. Belle Morte moved onto the bed, above Mion, either of her red strapped legs on each side of Mion's hips. The extravagant, medieval corset dress Belle Morte wore sprawled over her bent knees and over the lower part of Mion's body. Belle Morte continued to flash her fangs down at Mion as a pair of scissors slid out of the sleeves of the dress.

Mion's eyes widened ever so slightly until Belle Morte cut the halter top she was wearing off, and stripped it from her body. Nothing but tight, rounded creamy mounds with the perkiest nipples was exposed to the torch light of the room now. Mion's breast jiggled slightly with each intake of breath that entered lungs. Belle Morte swept her hands from the jutting edges of Mion's hip up the curved waist of her to cup the delicious flesh in each palm after discarding the scissors.

"Ces belles chairs, et un coffre encore plus beau que de Bountiful, ma déesse verte." Belle Morte purred as she massaged Mion's chest in her grip, rolling her thumbs over the bumpy and tender flesh of her nipples, hardening them. Mion moaned with the simple touch making Belle Morte chuckle softly once more, that laughter rolling along Mion's nude, upper torso like warm water. It arched Mion's back into a sharp curve, undulating her hips up once against Belle Morte's, making her grin and press her hips back. Mion opened her eyes that she didn't know closed from the minute, sweet ecstasy she was feeling, her lips quivering for more.

Belle Morte lowered her face to Mion's pressing her lips to hers in a chaste, swift kiss then moved lower. She licked Mion's thundering throat, then kissed it, before moving lower yet again. Belle Morte's lips moved over the upper portion of Mion's chest that her hands were massaging. Her lip's caressed both places, sinking her fangs into the top of Mion's right breast when her mouth moved over the area a second time. Mion groaned, her body instantly placing the bite in the pleasurable category. Blood dribbled around Belle Morte's sunken, petite fangs and trickled down Mion's pale, creamy breast, Mion's back arching again. Mion's lips parted in a deep groan as Belle Morte suckled the top mound of her right breast, making small, suckling noises as she slurped up Mion's metallic, honey tasting blood hungrily.

Belle Morte continued to grope Mion's chest as her mouth fed at the top of one of those creamy mounds. Mion moaned repeatedly and softly as her hands clutched the sheet below her, riding the train of ecstasy. A small, heavy knot began forming in Mion's lower stomach, helpless to her bodies movements as it thrusted her hips up again, and again. Belle Morte relinquished the top of Mion's breast chuckling as she held her Mion's hips down with her hands. Dark, crimson liquid seeped out of two, neat puncture wounds above Mion's right breast now. It dribbled down in two rivulets as Mion's chest raised and lowered with her slightly labored breathing. She was trying to catch her breath from the sudden halt in her pleasure ride, and this made Belle Morte chuckle again, but it was a deep roll off her tongue in a seductive sigh.

"Avez vous besoin de plus, mon serviteur de l'homme?" Belle Morte whispered, her mouth now above Mion's own, caressing them ever so slightly. Belle Morte had a hand still on Mion's chest, pinning her to the silken bed beneath as the other played in the rivulets of blood leaking from her breast. The movement was swift as Belle Morte's fingers slid through the slick wetness and twirled them in the warm liquid.

"Yes. Yes I do." Mion finally spoke, her breath heavy with something primal. Belle Morte smirked as she pressed her lips to Mion's in a soft kiss which Mion returned an equally soft one. Then Belle Morte pushed in, making the kiss rougher. Mion responded with lips and teeth and tongue, begging for entrance into Belle Morte's mouth. Belle Morte pressed a finger a piece over the two, dainty holes in Mion's right breast, making her gasp, so, instead of Belle Morte opening her mouth, Mion did. Belle Morte delved her tongue into Mion's mouth, exploring like all the other times. She caressed, explored, and dominated Mion's mouth with just her tongue, her lips in tuned with Mion's own.

Belle Morte removed her fingers from Mion's chest and trailed lower, circling Mion's belly button on the way down. Her fingers skimmed the hem of the pants Mion wore, then inched lower, and twirled in the silk and cotton mixture of fabric. Belle Morte twisted it around several of her fingers and tugged roughly, tearing off the delicate fabric with a jerking motion of Mion's hips. Mion gasped against Belle Morte's lips with the movement. Mion was now nude, wearing no underwear of any fabric beneath the pants just like the halter top. Belle Morte slipped off the bed, removing herself from atop of Mion. Mion whimpered from the action, pouting those full lips of hers. Belle Morte ignored this and played a hand down her chest, making sure to skim the line of crimson corset that rested against her upper chest.

She moved a finger down, digging it beneath the fabric and loosening the strings which bonded it to her lithe body. Belle Morte tugged the one finger, and the strings snapped, the corset dress falling away at the top. Belle Morte's luscious breast spilled forth, a pale, milky color that looked as if it could be sipped up like the drink it represented. Belle Morte shimmied out of her dress, each inch that fell away, uncovered an inch of more flesh the same color as her breast. All the while, Mion stared in awe, her eyes reflecting the heat, lust, and want that consumed her body. Belle Morte strutted her 5'3' body in strappy, red heels to the bed. To her human servant that was licking her dried lips, legs propped up and spread already.

Belle Morte slid onto the bed easily and positioned herself. She was half leaning on her knees, and half propped up on her arms, gazing down at Mion. Mion swallowed passed the lump in her throat and pushed herself up to kiss Belle Morte, but instead, Belle Morte grasped Mion's thighs and bent down. She lowered her face between the soft, inner flesh of Mion's thighs and flicked her tongue out, stroking it gently over Mion's warmth. Mion shivered, sighing softly. Belle Morte stroked Mion's warmth again, and again, and again, each stroke with her tongue rougher, slower. Mion squirmed under Belle Morte's touch, moaning with each stroke, that familiar pressure swarming in her lower stomach.

Belle Morte moved her tongue, drawing circles over Mion's warmth now, the tip of it slipping between the folds of Mion's warmth. This made Mion cry out, a hand curling into the sheets she laid upon, and a hand skimming Belle Morte's back. Belle Morte dipped her tongue between Mion's folds again; her tongue brushing across Mion's clit, all the while, that knot in Mion's lower region built, and built, that final touch tipping her overboard. Mion screamed with her orgasm, her one hand shredding the sheets, and the other leaving five, straight ribbons of red down Belle Morte's back. Belle Morte shivered with Mion's nails slicing her back, then cupped Mion's warmth in her mouth, covering all of it. She sucked on Mion's warmth, her tongue playing between the folds, and drank Mion like she was a delicious beverage.

Mion's hips rose to the suction, her body riding the lasting orgasm as she came again, her eyes fluttering. Belle Morte only sucked harder, then pulled a half inch away only to sink her fangs into the upper portion of Mion's warmth, past the green curls to the flesh beneath. Belle Morte moaned at the mixed taste of both of Mion's juices, stroking her tongue above and in between Mion's slit as she continued sucking on Mion. With the puncture of her more sensitive region with Belle Morte's bite, Mion orgasmed again, screaming, Belle Morte's name rolling off her tongue.

Next thing Mion knew, she woke, her eyes rolling from inside her head, fluttering open into dim brightness. Belle Morte was straddling her now, both their warmth's pressed tightly together, slick with blood and other things. A line of crimson inched down Belle Morte's mouth as Mion gazed up through her returning vision. Mion was going to say something, but she didn't have time to or even think again when Belle Morte moved her hips against Mion's, pressing them more tightly together. Mion groaned, as Belle Morte's lower region pressed against hers, moving over the two puncture wounds on the top part of her warmth that matched the two on the mound of her breast. Belle Morte moved her hips against Mion's again, repeating this until Mion came. Each roll of Belle Morte's hips became more fluent, and determined as Mion screamed, moaned, and clawed her pleasure into the area around her, even Belle Morte's own hips. Belle Morte was enjoying all of it.

Belle Morte groaned deeply as she started coming close to her first orgasm, fighting it off as long as she could. Her raven black hair spread around herself and Mion, mingling with Mion's own lime green. Belle Morte played with Mion's chest, squeezing her ripe, perky mounds, and even twisting and pinching Mion's nipples. Belle Morte came as Mion did, digging fingernails into Mion's breast, her hips rolled into Mion's roughly. Belle Morte's orgasm made her moan Mion's name in a rolling purr, her own juices mixing with Mion's drying blood and cream beneath. Belle Morte rolled off of Mion, lying next to her human servant. Mion's eyes were closed, her chest heaving as she tried to catch inhale oxygen to tame her frantic breathing. Belle Morte chuckled in that voice of hers, the laughter spilling across Mion's sweat, blood and cream tainted flesh in a silky brush of rosary scent.

"Dors, mon déesse verte , et le reste de ce corps glorieux pour que je puisse le reprendre quand vous vous réveillez ." Belle Morte purred into Mion's ear. Mion shuddered, and a faint blush covered her cheeks as her eyelids got heavy, and closed for the night, or was it day? One couldn't tell in the catacombs beneath Belle Morte's safe haven.

2


	4. Sesshy x Kylarra

The hallways of the huge, stone castle were empty, a few torches flickering light as the sun slid down behind the darkening sky and distant mountains. It was another average day, the passing slow as usual. As shadows played along the stone walls and carpeted floors, a figure came into sight at the end of the hallway. It was blurry at first, but definitely all white. As the figure walked down the hall more, its outline came into view and features too. This obvious male had long, gleaming white hair that brushed the back of his knees, and very gorgeous face with slightly pointed ears, merciless eyes and two magenta stripes going across each of his cheeks.

This man, well, demon, was Lord Sesshomaru. He was known for his brutality, and cold stone, emotionless expressions as he slaughtered any who got in his way. His human counterpart, Rin, was tucked away in her bed on a separate floor next to his sleeping chamber with Jashin looking after her. With his eyes open, and senses on alert, Sesshomaru scouted his castle whenever he was here. The castle first, then the grounds. He was going to cast all things as clear until a splash of color was caught in his peripheral vision. There was yellow, green, red, violet, orange, blue and some other colors. It was like a tiny rainbow flew by his sight.

Sesshomaru's nose flared with an unfamiliar scent that most likely drifted from these mysterious colors. The scent was unusual. It was of a shifter, but not an ordinary one. In seconds, Sesshomaru was chasing after the scent trail, his form nothing but a blur. Barely even that. He looked here and there for hours, finding nothing, and came to a stop at the kitchen. The scent was everywhere, and he wasted precious time finding nothing. His breath came in long pants, slightly exhausted.

Sesshomaru eyed the surrounding area, catching nothing in his sight, his nose overwhelmed with the scent, but nothing around. He decided to enter the confines of his kitchen, taking a meticulous look over_ o_n everything with his golden eyes. Still, nothing jumped out at him, except a small, pink cupcake with rainbow colored sprinkles on it. He cocked an eyebrow at it, wondering if one of his maidens had made it for themselves, or for him. The scent was stronger in here, and seemed to come from this mysterious cupcake, but he smelled no magic or poison wafting from the decadent desert.

The dog demon lord stepped to the pastry and eyed it like an enemy on the battlefield, raising one of his clawed hands. He poked it for precautions and lowered his face to the desert, sniffing it a few times. The scent was definitely coming from this sugary snack. He scrutinized it with narrowed eyes and decided to lift it up, and licking the top with a long, slow stroke of his tongue. It didn't taste like a pastry. In fact, it tasted like hair and when Sesshomaru looked down; his hand was on the throat of a lean woman who probably wasn't over the age of nineteen. Her hair was rainbow colored, like the sprinkles on the cupcake he thought he had licked, and like the blur of colors from hours earlier.

Sesshomaru lifted his upper lip and let out a menacing growl, his voice deep, and animal like.

"Who are you cretin, and why are you in my territory?" The girl grinned up at him with twinkling eyes, her form dressed in yellow cleats, baggy yellow jeans, and a black tube top with yellow stripes. She looked like a bumblebee for Christ's sakes.

"I'm Kylarra." The girl finally said, still grinning happily, with light filled eyes.

Sesshomaru released the girl's throat and stepped back, rolling her name through his mind. He did not know a Kylarra. Actually, why would he? She was definitely an unusual being, seemingly harmless. She just looked normal, with her abnormal scent. Before he could speak though, to question her further, she decided to.

"I'm here because I'm a fan girl of yours." Kylarra purred happily, letting out a maniacal laugh.

Sesshomaru stared down at the girl who was shorter than him. She had to be maybe 5, 3 or shorter. He cocked an eyebrow like earlier at her, unfamiliar with the term 'fan girl'.

"And what, per say, is a fan girl?" Sesshomaru queried. "And how does that have you being in my domain?"

"Weeeeellllllll. . ." Kylarra drew out the word and rushed in, "It's basically a stalker that is absolutely obsessed with some, such as a star, or demon in your case, and so I'm kind of, maybe, perhaps stalking you as well. Oh, and by the way, you're out of milk." All in one breathe too. Kylarra beamed a genuine smile up at Sesshomaru like she said nothing disturbing at all. Sesshomaru sighed at the girl, never having a fan girl before, and agitated with what one was, completely ignoring that what she said about the milk.

"I suppose I'm happy to have a fan girl, Ms. Kylarra, but you must leave. I have no time for humans." Sesshomaru said in a clipped voice.

"But, I love you!" Kylarra feigned in a child-like voice all set with puppy dog eyes and a full, pouting lip. And to put emphasis in the fact that she did, but in a creepy, rapist obsessed way, Kylarra pressed herself provocatively up against Sesshomaru, her chest rubbing against his lower stomach with his tall stature. Sesshomaru let a small growl trickle out of his mouth. Half in annoyance, but half in curiosity, wondering why this female wanted him so badly. But mostly his body as it appeared.

"What will it take for you to leave the grounds of my land you shifter?" Sesshomaru said, another growl following his words.

"Truthfully? I just want to fuck you." Kylarra said bluntly, a smile plastered on her face, innocence playing in her eyes.

Sesshomaru was stunned by her response, but only momentarily. He contemplated her words, taking them into extreme consideration. The maidens around here were used so often, and he did want a taste for something new. Besides, he's never had a shifter before and with that, he lifted Kylarra up like it was nothing and set her roughly on the table she was on before, but as a cupcake. She let out a quick gasp of surprise, not actually believing that this was going down. Kylarra smiled devilishly, yanked Sesshomaru forward by the collar of his shirt.

She tore away that fluffy thing (sorry), first, since it was in the way, and then fiercely planted her lips on his. If Sesshomaru didn't open his mouth, the roughness of the kiss would slice his inner lips on his canines. Sesshomaru smirked, and wrapped his arms around Kylarra tightly, opening his mouth, but his tongue shot into hers so fast, that he instantly took control before a Battle of the Tongues started.

Sesshomaru slipped his hands underneath Kylarra and groped her ass. She moaned into his mouth, shivering from the touch. He growled into Kylarra's lips as she slid her hands under his creamy white tunic, fingering his hidden abs. Sesshomaru roamed her sides with his hands after releasing his hold on her ass cheeks, savoring her curves. He relinquished her mouth from his, grinning evilly down at Kylarra. His grin held everything from lust to rapist, serial killer BMS.

He slid a clawed hand through the girl's hair, and in a blink of an eye, flipped her over, placing her in a bent over position. Her rounded ass fit the curve of his hips perfectly. Now, all he had to do was strip Kylarra and his self, then relieving himself will be a snitch. Sesshomaru glided his claws over Kylarra's back, earning a shiver as her reaction, with a soft moan of anticipation. He sliced a line up the bumblebee imitation shirt she wore, tearing it off with ease, and then just ripped the jean fabric from her lower self.

"God, just do me already!" Kylarra moaned out as Sesshomaru nipped her neck roughly.

Sesshomaru unloosed the sash that ran around his waist and then his shoulder, his tunic and pants falling to the floor. He was now bare, his pale, delicious nudeness for all to see. Three magenta lines decorated his ribs and two for each hip just like on his prominent, sharply shaped cheeks.

Then, with a deep chuckle that ran up her spine, Sesshomaru obliged her wishes, her undergarments tossed away in shredded pieces within seconds. Kylarra was left with just those atrocious, yellow cleats he didn't find fashionable at all. He grazed Kylarra's body again with his nails, taking her form in one last time before clutching her hips tightly to hold her in place. Sesshomaru's eyes glinted with lust as he plunged into Kylarra's moist center. (Happy? XD) she was already tight, becoming tighter with each stroke he gave her insides.

His member was long, thick and rigid as he pounded away at Kylarra's rear end. Her moans came one after another, nails digging into the table she was bent over. They curved crescents into the wooden table as Sesshomaru's thrusts deepened and fastened. His nails dug into her hips, drawing a few drops of blood, his head thrown back in ecstasy, back arched. Kylarra's eyes rolled into her head as her first orgasm washed over her, putting her body in a rack of blissful jerks, her voice high as she screamed Sesshomaru's name.

Sesshomaru grinned at the girl he rode roughly, her tightness and screams bringing him out of his daze to see her squirming with the afterglow. He made it last as he continued to enter her. Kylarra was certain she'd faint from pleasure till another orgasm hit her, brought upon her still twitching body from the last with a direct hit to her cervix wall. Sesshomaru chuckled at how easy it was to bring humans, or half breeds as Kylarra was being a shifter and all. Kylarra's voice was getting horse from her screaming orgasms, the table beneath her taking a hell of a clawing for the sake of pleasure.

Sesshomaru's tongue lolled out of his mouth as his thrusts became frantic with the erratic twitching and throbbing of his member. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh with his ball sacks upon Kylarra's ass cheeks were shortly spaced, his claws digging ever more into the flesh of her hips. Blood circles his claws and lithe fingers as they dug even deeper with Sesshomaru's hectic swivels of his hips. With one last thrust, he buried himself deeply into Kylarra's warmth, one hand dug into her hips, and the other now yanking Kylarra's hair back in a fistful, his teeth sunk into her neck like a marking of sorts.

A growl escaped his lips as his teeth settled into Kylarra's neck, summoning blood instantly with his sharp canines as his hot seed exploded from his shaft into the depths of her pulsing warmth. Yet another orgasm hit Kylarra, her voice to dry and horse to speak anything but a wheezing moan. After this, shed need a gallon, possibly two or three of water, sore throat spray, and ace wrap for her multiple wounds. Sesshomaru released the lump of flesh in his mouth, his full lips stained with a smear of blood. He also released the fistful of hair that he had clasped in his grip with the hold of the shifter's hip.

She'd need a quick cleanup and some bandages, but Kylarra will be just fine. But, of course, that would be after her body stopped twitching spastically with pleasure, and her eyes rolled back out of the black space of her head into view that had color other than red veined whiteness. Sesshomaru unsheathed his member of her dripping wet center, Kylarra's body jerking with the final stroke, quite possibly sending another orgasm through her body.

Kylarra's eyes resurfaced her look dazed and clouded over with the afterglow still affecting her. Sesshomaru smirked and clothed himself quickly. His sash was in place, tunic tucked in place, and the white, cloud fluffy thing crossing his shoulder once more. He exited the room to get a maid or servant of some kind to help Kylarra get bandaged up, but when he returned, she was all better. And, as in better, Kylarra was clothed, the wounds neatly bandaged, hair tied in a tight pony tail. She was also talking. To a vase as it seemed.

With a flick of his wrist and a small, estranged sigh, Sesshomaru dismissed the servant he brought with him and wondered why Kylarra was conversing with a piece of glass decoration.

"Uh-huh. I see Mr. Stripes." Kylarra spoke to the stripped vase of orange and white.

"So, I'm glad you wife and kid are doing fabulous." She continued. "How's work though?" Kylarra smiled. "Oh, that's great. I've always wanted to be a trucker ya know. Driving around, crossing the country and stuff. You must be here to visit the family then…. Oh. So I was right." Kylarra, oblivious to Sesshomaru that gawked at her in disbelief, somehow still staring at her as she talked to an immobile, inanimate object. "Well, I got to go now. Oh so sexy Sesshy and my best friend, the green dotted, pink dinosaur must be worried about me. See you." Kylarra laughed and turned around only to see Sesshomaru staring wide eyed at her.

"What? I can't talk to friends. Geezer man." Kylarra huffed.

"Not if they're in animated, and decoration to my house." Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice, his composure rebuilt in seconds. "And please, never do call me "Sesshy" again. That is not my name, and I will not be insulted by insignificant, trivial pet names be someone beneath me." Sesshomaru snorted at Kylarra.

"Oh damn right I was beneath you." Kylarra waggled her eyebrows at the Dog Demon Lord of the West Plains. He just sighed and bowed his head in disbelief at how perverted and horny one half breed could be. Then again, Kylarra could be in heat, which could explain her unfamiliar scent that was everywhere.

"But, anyways. You got what you came for, as did I." Sesshomaru spoke blandly to the shifter before him.

"Oh yeah. I came alright. Plenty of times." Kylarra grinned.

Sesshomaru sighed, shaking his head. "You are the weirdest female I have ever met."

"Of course I am. I'm unique. Any who, I'll see you next week Sesshy." Kylarra said, winking at the Demon Lord, blowing a kiss his way before disappearing in a rainbow colored blur.

Sesshomaru blinked at the dissipating blur of colors and grunted. He might enjoy next week, but with this strange girl's behavior, maybe not.

3


	5. Freddy Kruger x Jesse

_**Chapter One**_

"Fuck..." I growl.

"Why are we even fucking moving?" I shout at my dad.

"... B... Because... No one is safe back home... I mean you're not safe honey..."

My pathetic excuse for a sperm donor stutters. One of his natural flaws distancing him from perfection.

Oh. Hey there. I didn't see you. I'm Jessica Necro A.k.a. Jesse to my "friends" as you will. See, I'm here, body extended across the leather interior to... My Hum V since my dad isn't man enough to own up to it completely, my head padded into the handle of the second row door handle. We're moving, again, since my old territories prey couldn't protect themselves from me, once more. I have a tendency to wreak havoc on occasions for pleasure and sheer enjoyment.

*Yeah, ri-ight. You do it just because you can*

Oh, and that's my conscious. The little bitch thinks she can just say whatever she wants.

*Oh, but I can. You can't shut me out or keep me from saying anything. So, Phliiiiiib.*

Rolling my eyes I snort at the miniscule annoyance. Anyways, let's get back on track. You've met my "dad", my conscious, and somewhat me. To cut something painfully long sweetly short, I'm 5,6, long gold blond hair that reaches my ass, a great waist that supports a size 7, and a body the supports D knockers and several piercings. My attitude is... somewhat aggressive at all times, and I'm usually The Bitch, not A Bitch ALL the time. No other can de-throne me.

I'm a Drummer, Gothic, and DAMN PROUD OF IT. I indulge in different segments of Metal, and Rock. I listen to nothing more, and definitely NOT less. As for hobbies, wreaking havoc, giving nightmares, the music listening, drums, of course, and the occasional good book on Crime scenes or Sci-fiction. You know how to get away with crimes, and "There Are Aliens!" type ordeal.

"What the fuck..." I grunt as I rolled off the leather seating, smashing my face into the carpeted flooring of the Hum V.

I slowly get up, a venomous glare melted into my once neutral eyes as I raise up enough to get in a sitting position on my once bed of a seat. I shift my stare to my "father" who was staring through the rear view mirror every vehicle comes equipped with, his facial expression that of a 5 year old who just stumbled upon the thing that lurked under their bed.

"Ho... Honey... I'm s.. So sorry... I stopped be-"

My dad tried to stutter but I rudely interrupted him, like usual, and snarled,

"Out. Now." Pointing my finger out onto the white chalk driveway of our supposed new "home" for the time being. I stepped out, pissed, but clinging to my control till my father stumbled out of the large four gear shift vehicle. He came, nearly crawling to me. I raised a hand, and slapped him across the face yelling,

"You baffling imbecile! Do you not know how to stop properly and when to? Forget it. I don't want an answer." I finish with a slow trickle of pressured and steaming air trickling out of my flared nostrils. I tried taking my attention to something else to neutral myself out, and it worked. My sky blue iris' fell upon our new house. Its door was a blood red, and the windows were barred, like a mental institution. I loved it.

"Perfect." I purred through my set of pearly whites, and sharpened canines. I glanced back, - the glare that was infused into my eyes less venomous - at my father and snapped my fingers. We've done this so many times before; he already knows what I mean. I started to walk towards the new housing I shall be dwelling in, my eyes scanning sections at a time, picking up how horribly green the grass was.

"A little weed killer should spruce that up a bit." I chuckle lowly to myself before taking my gaze other places.

This time they settled on the row up against our stone porch. It was disdainfully bright. Clutters of sun yellow daisies, hot pink roses, light purple lilacs, and virgin white lilies. I nearly gagged and jerked my eyes back from the retina burning sight.

"Blegh... Disgusting.." I growl before reaching my destination. The front door, a blood red. I dug my hand into my almost pitiless pockets, rummaging for something. In seconds I pulled out the new, silver key set father made for me. A spare though. I growl at how, now that I get spares when I was the only one WITH a set of keys. I drove the key in the knob's hole, and swung the door open, - a long swish coming from the door as it swept over the shag carpeting - and I stepped in.

"God... What is with the bright coloring?" I grumbled before deciding to take a personal tour of the house. I glided around a corner, quietly, and swiftly like a hunter or predator would when stalking the delicious morsel it so desperately craves to sink it's teeth in, but little did I know, I was entering the kitchen, and the wrong way might I add, but I soon found that out... The hard way.

My forehead knocked right into a hanging fry pan, making me stumble and fall flat on my ass. My vision blurred slightly, as, out of reaction, my hand found the place on my forehead. It came back slightly smeared with blood. I thought nothing of it when my vision cleared and stood up quickly. But, unfortunately, I portrayed the wrong thing to do. My vision swam in a blur of colors, than black and white as my father came through the door, dropping the boxes he held and ran towards me in time to see me collapse into the dark abyss of un-consciousness.

_**Chapter Two**_

I awoke, slightly groggy and let loose a small growl - a warning, for if my father was still trying pick me up or what not - to back the fuck away from me. As my vision cleared more and more with my iris's returning to their original size, thin sittings', I latched my hand onto a nearby chair - which I did not remember falling next to - and stood up, my legs a bit shaken from the collapse.

When completely recovering from the sudden experience, I searched the room - not living room might I add - that I was standing in. It looked like my old room; Big or small posters with my favorite bands, Slipknot, Dir En Grey, Megaherz, Killswitch Engage, Rammstein and a few others - half naked too - were hanging in place. But something was different... I looked around once more. My decapitated Barbie dolls were un-touched, as well as the black make-up on my dresser. I know, I know... This has to be a dream, especially since we're moved already, or it could be the multiple pictures of that faggot Fred Kruger killing me in a different manner in each picture that was embraced in frame holders and nailed to the wall.

"God... I swear if this is some gay ass joke my father is pulling, I'm going to not kill him, but torture him till he squeals like a pig." I grumble. "He knows I HATE Fred Kruger and his tacky attire. I mean come on! It's not Christmas 24 God damn 7! Wannabe needs some new clothing." I spoke to myself, my words seem to echo off the walls, hollowing my voice.

I scan the room once more, but no apparent exit. Just me and those annoying ass pictures.  
"That's it!" I scream before tearing the Fred Kruger pictures down, slamming them to the floor, shattering the glass coverings and then stepping on them making sure the pictures inside the wooden frames were shredded by the shards of glass.

"Stupid, hillbilly, wanna be, child molesting fuck tart!" I scream again, but in frustration as every time I turned around another picture replaced the one I had destroyed. A deep chuckle tore me from my rampage of picture slaughtering.

"Never had a whack job quite like you before." That same, once chuckling voice said. I swung around to stare into the wood brown eyes of Fred Kruger himself, his iris' a tad lighter from the uproar of laughter from my previous actions. I opened my mouth and then closed it, like a fish, not knowing what to say or do. I stood frozen in my place. I was not afraid of the guy I was just currently ranting on and on about, but stunned. And puzzled as how in the hell is he standing there!

"Hmm..." I hummed, digging through my memories from when I last hacked into government and police filing back in Richmond, Virginia. I did read, SUPPOSIDELY, that Fred Kruger had somehow found a way back to "reality" if you want to call Dreams through fear of people. Mostly slutty teens and incompetent, snotty nosed kids. As I was pondering, I did not notice Mr. Kruger was still there. My eyes drifted back down out of my skull and forward, once more. Fred Kruger, STILL there, and tapping a clawed finger to his burnt, crispy, browned skin of his chin, grinning a nice yellowed set of choppers at me, his eyes slightly widened... I blinked wondering why. Why does he not kill me already? Why does he stand there like a fucking idiot? Why is he grinning? But, most importantly of all, why have I not attacked him yet? Hmmm... Now that IS the correct question.

"What to do with you?" Fred questioned absolutely no one. "You are my first in awhile, and I do not wish to spoil my Fun to quickly, now do I?" He asked, again, but apparently at me, also making sure to capitalize the F in fun.

"What the fuck are you asking me for, Crispy? And, well, I DO wish to spoil your fun, Mr. Crispers, for there shall not be no killings for you today." I shot back in a quite rude and nasty tone also mixing in his century of language to the mix, adding my personal favorite of all his nicknames to my ranting. I grinned at him, barring the set of sharpened canines I had developed growing up, knowing I had to of gotten to him, even just a little.

~ ~ ~ Freddy Kruger POV ~ ~ ~

I got that usual tingling sensation through my body when another 'victim' came into my world.

"Finally." I scoffed. "Time for Uncle Freddy to have some playtime with the new kiddy." speaking that to myself. You can't call me crazy, because that's already been taken by the Joker. You can't call me nuts, even though I have a pair. And you can't call me insane, even though I am a 3rd degree victim walking around in a Christmas based outfit, slaughtering pretty much anyone, mostly teens in their dreams.

Arriving at the so called location of my next victim, I heard screaming, ranting, glass breaking, downgrades of me, more glass breaking and... Wait! Hold up now! Whoever this person is, they're in for the surprise of their lives if they think they can get away with mockery in my name. Sliding my hand down the wall, a door appears and I walk in, leaning against a wall, watching the new dreamer in town. A small smile broke over my lips as I thought, 'Woah. She'd make any sociopathic father like me proud if she were their daughter.'

I watched a few more seconds, taking in the appearance of my soon to be dead game. It was a she obviously with the knockers she has, blond hair... Wait. I take that back. It kind of shines like a canary's yellow would, like gold. Her face was decorated with a lower lip ring, left eyebrow ring, which looked like a sliver ring slicing through a line of gold, a piercing under her eye, which made me raise my one eyebrow in curiosity, and a earring... Well kind of. It was on the inside though... How fucking weird teens are today. Shaking my head, I chuckle and stare forward at the Jane Joe before me, her stunned and planted figure erupting a few more chuckles from my lips.

~ ~ ~ Jesse's POV ~ ~ ~

I blinked at Fred Kruger, him still tapping his chin. NO reaction WHAT SO EVER! Well, his grin did falter and succumb to a neutral setting. "Bloody hell! That's it!" I screamed at him, and lunged forward, tackling him back into the wall where he was half way lent against.

With a "WHAM!" his back collided with the wall and I begun slamming my fists into his chest, but not for long. I felt a sharp pain rise through my body and up my chest. Allowing my hands to cease their mindless poundings, I look down, staring at the four clawed glove Fred Kruger always wore lodged into my lower stomach region. Blood was soaking into my black t-shirt and dribbling down his blades to form tiny droplets of crimson liquid to fall onto the floor beneath us. I heard a quick snicker come from Kruger's lips, or so I thought and glanced up. A sinister sneer was plastered on his face, not a thing wrong with it.

Before crumpling to the floor in sheer pain, bleeding out quickly, I heard Fred Kruger's voice, "Never mock what you can't kill. And never attack what you can not overwhelm." Then I slipped into, yet ANOTHER blackout.

_**Chapter Three**_

~ ~ ~ Fred Kruger's POV ~ ~ ~

With a sigh I wipe my blade onto the still un-known teen in front of me. "To bad I had to kill you quickly. I would have enjoyed my time with you."

Letting out a small, disappointed breath I turn around and begin to leave the room, but then I was slammed into the wall, my head banging against it first. I growled and jumped up after I slid to the floor, swinging around to see what had just fucking happened.

"What the fuck?"

~ ~ ~ Jesse's POV ~ ~ ~

"Not so fast Crispy!" I yelled in triumph into Fred's scowling face. "Ha! Thought I was dead, didn't you? Well, since this is my dream, and ONLY my dream, whether or not you're a Dream Master. It's STILL MINE!" I screamed again, but this time, Fred's face was contorted with slight confusion and bewilderment. Probably as to why I was still alive, and trying to comprehend my words through the insignificant space of his tiny mind.

Then, all of a sudden, the decor of the room started getting hot, and hotter till the posters around me begun to melt, as well as the paint. That same sneer appeared on Kruger's face.

"We'll see about that, Goldilocks." He chuckled, before disappearing. I blinked and the room started to change. The walls turning into a black space as a screeching sound rebounded through the space as pipes and lockers burst and slid out of the ground I was standing on. A pipe burst out of the floor beneath me, sending me flying into the air. And you know what the rule is, what goes up, MUST come down. I fell back down, like a torpedo would through water, but in air instead. I slammed into the steel floor below, my back taking the full impact.

"OW! Motherfucker!" I hollered, my voice slicing through the air above, coming back into my eardrums three times as effective in sound making me go deaf for a few seconds. I began to stand up, my ears ringing, my back aching like a bitch, and my stance a tad wobbly. "Come out you burnt fuck of a coward! Fight me like the MAN you SHOULD be!" I yelled into the area.

Nothing came back for the first few eerie minutes. Then... Then a scraping sound started to get louder and louder, more towards nails raking a chalkboard. I fell to my knees, my palms clamped tightly over my ears as they began to dribble blood in a slow driblets.

"What... Ow... You bastard! Stop it!" I squeezed through clenched teeth.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... Such a vulgar mouth for a youth. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. You ARE a teen. The most sinned, damned and disrespectful of all ages."

That same husky, deep voice came. The voice of that bastard. I could just tell he was laughing at my pain in his twisted head. "Oh, and I am a man. I just like to torment my prey." Kruger spoke again, but a darker laughter interrupting his slightly deep voice.

"Enough... I've had enough of this..." I got back up, almost slipping, and stood, slightly crooked.

"So, now you're going to try to play bad ass bitch, again, Jess?" Fred asked me.

"I shot my head up, my blue iris's widen alongside my pupils, and my mouth ajar.

"Ho... How do you know my name...?" I asked him, my voice stuttering somewhat. The blood finely dried at my ears, caking into a thin barrier of congealed blood in front of my ear drums, dimming my hearing.

"Heh." Was all Kruger said, yet another sneer curving into his flaking lips of burnt skin.

*What's with this man... Is that all he does is sneer...?* I asked myself mentally. I blinked at Freddy, trying to figure out what to do, but when I did, I gasped as he just disappeared. "What the hell..." I mutter. Then all too soon, I was grabbed, a pair of barely toned arms wrapped around my waist, squeezing like one would do as a Heimlich maneuver on a choking person.

"Ugh!" I groaned and was soon thrown to the floor, only to blink my vision clearly to the sight of Kruger bent over me, grinning, his yellowed teeth blotted with green patches of bacteria shining down at me.

"If this is your dream, Jesse, then stop me from doing this." And with those words, Freddy raked his claw over my stomach, seriating lines into my flesh as trickles of blood came from the fresh wounds. I yelped out in pain, holding most of what I wanted to do, like double over in pain back. Trying not to give in. To not please the sadistic freak over me. I stared down at the wounds, thinking heal, heal! And with a miracle they did.

"Damn it!" Freddy growled. "Fine. Looks like you have some control." Then he bent over more and clamped his teeth onto my lower lip, biting into it, slicing the flesh of my lip apart so blood spilled out over his. I didn't worry about the pain there for all I could do was concentrate on the stench of Freddy's breath. Roasted garlic, rotting flesh and burnt tires was the formula to his breath.

I became dizzy and my cheeks betrayed me like the bastards they were, flashing a yellowish green indicating my arrival of sickness. I heard Kruger laugh at me through his still clenched teeth. He released my lip and stood up straight, still laughing a little.

That was my chance. I fought my sickness and up righted my foot -which had steel toed boots on at the time, so yay me - lodged it into his groin, twisting my foot a little here and there so it dug further into Freddy's crotch. Freddy let out a howl of pain and bent forwards. That gave me a second chance, so I kicked him, again, but this time, in his head, his brown hat taking some of the blow, knocking Freddy over and onto his ass. I stood up, my dizziness over and done with, and stepped forward to slam my foot onto Freddy, but he grabbed my foot and pulled. I went down like a cut tree, and yelped on the way down. With that, Kruger crawled over me, and pinned me down, snarling into my face like a rabid dog. But before anything else could happen, I woke up.

When I woke, my breath was fast, speedy fast as I heard a rapid beeping coming from the side of. Then there was a slamming door, and yelling.

"Get her down!" one voice said.

"Hold her! We need to clam her!" Another bellowed.

"Get some morphine and new bandages! She's bleeding again!" Yet another voice said. All voices I did not recognize, then there was sting. And out I went. Drifting into a-fucking-nother pitch blackout.

_**Chapter Four**_

I woke again, but this time, I laid in a field of Black roses that smelled of Vanilla.

"Mmmm... Maybe this time I won't run into Crispers. Hopefully." I mumble and get up. My stomach was healed, and I was no longer nauseated. I grinned at how my luck was looking up. My body twitched and that's when I noticed my lips stinging. I licked them and tasted metallic sweetness.

"Shit!" I hissed knowing that the bite mark Freddy gave me was still there. "Well, I guess something had to stay the same... Okay... Let me check. Since it's no longer a boiler room, that must mean Freddy isn't here... Or he could be hiding. Damn it!"  
I said to myself, snorting the last part.

I began running through the field of Black roses and jumped here and there, or sometimes skidding a few feet, scuffing my shoes, and up-rooting the roses. I tapped my chin, thinking he HAS to be here... Or... Or maybe he really isn't he this one dream. If truly, that I am alone, I better start planning. I mean, NO ONE gets away with attacking me, AND biting my lip, then lives to tell the tale.

"So..."

*How should we start?* My conscious finished my sentence. I growled at her... It, whatever, but no. She continued.

*How about you set a trap? Like pretend you're still injured from last time when, and if he shows up, and beat his ass to death.* I made this face at her commendation - -_-'

"No. Too simple..." I responded. "Damn it! Go away! I can't believe I'm talking to my mind. Jesus, Mary and fucking Joseph." and with that, my sub-conscious shut up. After pacing myself two feet into the soil beneath me, I decided to go with my mind's plan and to relax for a bit. I thought of how I missed games and with a flash of bright, yellowish light, a huge screen TV. appeared in front of me, and all my games next to their systems.

"Sweeeeeet." I finally say after a pause of silence and few slow blinks of understanding. "Well, if that can happen, then maybe this can." I whispered and thought of old china in the era of where Genghis Khan took it over. With another flash, Genghis stood in front of me, with a black, choke collar and in the thin, animal skin clothing of his time.

Meanwhile -

~ ~ ~ Freddy's POV ~ ~ ~

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" I screamed into the air and slashed my claws along the nearby wall. Of course, being in my realm, the wall sliced open and began to spew blood. A sort of congealed and dark crimson red. It spurted and squirted droplets or thin sprays as I just stared at it, my face still contorted with anger. I flexed my hands and clenched my jaw, grinding my teeth. "How could I let her get away like that?' I yelled at myself.

"Great... Now she's going to tell everybody and start on that hypnocil shit like every other teen in this pathetic excuse for a small town." I growled and let my fists clench together, but my four bladed glove stopping my left hand from completely closing. I eased down a bit, trying to think of some way to get to this chick again. I know her name and most of her past, but her mind is different. It's confused and it seems like she's always contradicting herself. So this is going to be tricky to outsmart her. I already fell for her tricks once, and I will not let it happen again.

Grabbing my scuffled, brown hat off my head and wave it of dust, I remembered how she reacted to how I bit her. She hated it a lot, but I saw what she was really thinking. She enjoys pain no matter how much she denies... At least I think she does. I wasn't really paying attention in the fight much, just concentrating on killing the tramp at the time. "Hmm..." I hummed, tapping a claw on my head then replacing the hat on its former place. I grin widely knowing exactly what I was going to do the next time I met up with Jesse, or Goldilocks as I called her.

~ ~ ~ Jesse's POV ~ ~ ~

I panted heavily, and lifted the 50lb axe over my shoulder again, blood slowly dripping from the sharp edge and onto the once, dark green coloring of grass now stained in several shades of blood red. I stared down at Genghis, his mutilated body spread here and there. An arm was torn to shreds to my left as his guts or intestines laid sprawled in front of me. His head was in two... Somewhere. I laughed for the fifth time.

"Let's do someone else this time, but who?" And as I asked that out loud, I answered it just as quick. My dad, but before I could think of him to do have my "fun", the area around me blurred and turned into spaces of white till it was one vastness of the color, then I began to fade. I woke up in a cold sweat, my muscles sore, but no severe pain. My eyes frantically darted around the room for surveillance. I hated not knowing where the hell I was. When I fully focused, I noticed completely white rooms and knew exactly where I was now. The hospital. It was why my dream turned all white.

I sat there for a few seconds, sitting up, my stomach bending and before I could think of anything, a man in a white coat entered through a door and shut it with a soft click. He, as I recognized since he had no lumps on his chest, stared down at a clipboard with a few pieces of paper clipped to it, a pen in his right hand. He was scribbling something down, and while he was doing so, I looked him up and down to see what he really look liked. I couldn't see his eyes, but his hair was a black. A shade of black that had sheen to it, like a Raven's coat of feathers. He had broad shoulders, and looked about 6,3 in height. He seemed sort of built as well... At least his arms did, or whatever part that was not covered by the white coat he wore.

"Hello there Jesse." The man said, his voice sounded slightly horse, like he was forcing his words out of his mouth.

"Hello. Who the fuck are you? And why am I in a damn hospital?" I asked stupidly, knowing full well why, well kind of, my voice coated in an angry venom. I raised an eyebrow at him as he started to chuckle.

"Your father told me about your mouth, temper, and personality. I thought he was kiddi-" and before he could finish, I interrupted with "I. Do. Not. Give. A. Fuck. I. Will. Not. Repeat. Myself."  
I spoke, slowly and sternly so he understood my words, temper, and mood at the time.

"Well, well, well. Alright then. My name is Dr. Ellipse. I've been your doctor since yesterday afternoon. From when you hit your head and knocked yourself out. You would have been awake last night, but, we had to put you back to sleep, in order to stabilize your vitals. They were going off the charts in your slight coma. You looked like you were fighting and screaming at someone in your sleep. And kept saying Crispy..." Dr. Ellipse said, as I now know him as, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Since you do not wish for tom foolery, I will get to the absolute points. Your fine, in health wise. But we're recommending you to take these pills." Dr. Ellipse spoke, rummaging through his pockets and retrieving a medium sized bottle that was white with a blue label. He set the bottle down on a push able food tray next to me before continuing.

"This will help you sleep without your... Um... Night horrors."

*He must be talking about my dream. Oh, and you can say that again, but they won't be for long. Heh.*

"Also, I was wondering who Crispy is?"

The doctor questioned me, his eyebrow raising again.

I looked at him, and I could see his eyes now. They looked like a forest green that has been set ablaze. Like a forest fire was going on behind his eyes. And his face was clean, smooth and sharp. Kind of like a business man. But then again, I suppose doctors were supposed to be clean. Since they work around patients and all.

"Oh. Just an old dog. He's dead now and all. I killed him. I say on accident, others believe otherwise. He was like my stress toy, you know?" I finally spoke up, my voice clear and direct, my lie un-traceable.  
The doctor didn't even flinch.

"Ah. I know. I had a lot of stress and anger when I was your age, Jesse." Dr. Ellipse responded.  
"But I did not end up killing a pet because of it. I managed to keep it at bay. But... As for you, I'm going to have to order you a prescription of pills for your stress and some anger management." he continued.

"Been there. Done that." I yawned at him. 'When can I go?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"You can leave right after you change and your father signs you out," the kind doctor answered my question.

"All right. Then out so I can do so." And with that, Dr. Ellipse scuttled out of the room, his clip board in hand.

I was surprised he didn't snap at me for my rudeness.

~ ~ ~ ~ Forward ~ ~ ~ ~

I stepped into my room, the last door to the left. The walls were already done in black. My bed was set up with its matching satin violet bed sheets, pillows, and comforter. My killer plushies laid sprawled across its surface. My pictures and posters were hung and desk set up. T.V., games and computer were in their place. Looks like my idiotic dad learned something after all. He was the only that could have set up my room to my exact liking. I scooted my plushies aside, and kicked my boots off, throwing them into the nearby wall and laying down. I stared up at the bottle of meds the doctor gave me.

"Pills? I don't need any fucking pills." I spat and tossed them across the room without a care.

My body was slightly sore, but I had no damage what so ever. I turned my head on the bed, my golden like hair tussling together and splattered like a random painting this way and that.  
I let out a grateful sigh to be alone in my new room, but frowned and then grinned knowing I had to set my plot of revenge into action tonight. So I moved more onto the bed and closed my already heavy eyelids. I started to hum Bella's Lullaby by Yuriyuma that my mom sang to me when I was younger, and began to drift into sleep.

_**Chapter Five**_

I fell asleep, the sort of vibrant colors of my room dimming to a foggy white that had blurred red and black behind it. I realized, blinking my eyes to clear my vision that I had fallen asleep and I was back in the boiler room, like I wanted to be. Now, all I need to do is set the plan into motion and get Crispy to fall for it. Now, where would he be, and how would I do this? Then all of sudden, his voice came out of nowhere, snapping me from my thoughts.

All I heard was, "Jesse... Jesse this way..." And I couldn't help it. I followed, forgetting about my plan, just wanting to see crispy and tear him limb from limb for what he's done to me so far. My sneakers squeaked in the small puddles of water built up from the foggy steam. I was surprised there was any since the boiler room was so damn hot, just like a sauna. As I kept running, the steam got thicker and thicker, my vision being impaired, so I had to slow down. The squeaking from my sneakers softened at my now walking pace, and I turned endless corners it seemed.

Finally I turned another one, but it was dead end. I cursed under my breath, still hearing Crispy's voice, now closer and I looked around, wondering if he was going to just pop up like per usual. I focused to my left when a rush of air whizzed over my ear that was hotter than the steam, and a deep laughter. There was now a door to my left, the door a bright, crimson red, and the door knob a dull, silver metal. I bravely touched the metal knob finding it ice cold, my simple touch pushing the door open. It opened, swishing on black carpet it seemed as I stepped into the room. The door banged against metal as it reached a stop and I stepped in more, seeing a huge bed in the middle of a medium sized room. The walls were black with red lining, and violet drapes covering every other section.

*This is so fucking weird...* I thought to myself. At that moment, the door that was a few feet behind me, slammed shut and I realized that I was at the bed. I must've walked to it while examining the room. I looked around a few more times, and decided that this was a waste of my fucking time and went for the door. This time when I reached for the knob, it was fiery hot, like charcoal from a recent campfire, and I hissed in pain, retracting my hand.

"What the hell?"" I growled and stepped back, forgetting about the bed, and hitting the top of hit with my mid-back. I ended up falling back onto the huge bed with a soft plop, blowing on my scorched hand. I will so get this punk bastard for this. I looked around again, scooting back onto the bed, the only place I had to go since I was trapped in this damn room I stupidly allowed myself to be lured to. As I scooted back, I didn't realize that pair of legs was spread around me, laded in loose, baggy jeans that were blue.

When I finally realized that I was encircled by two, powerful legs when they squeezed around me a few seconds later, I heard his voice. Crispy's voice right on my ear, his voice deep as usual, but huskier. I swallowed, getting a hold of my fear, because clearly, plans have gone astray, I'm trapped between the fucker's legs I wanted to murder violently, and I couldn't do anything buy punch him. What use that did last time when he stabbed me in the gut with his clawed glove. I looked up not to see the burnt complexion of the usual Fred Kruger, but his human side, that a little more handsome. He still had the pale, white skin of his, and the big nose, as well as the brown eyes, but his face was fuller.

His chin was squared, cheeks more prominent, and he still had that damn, leather brown hat on. I looked lower and so a slightly hairy chest of his mid-forties body, but beneath that was lean muscle. There were no abs, but you could tell with some more workouts, there could be a four pack easily. The skin was also the pale white, his hips visible as the curved into the baggy jeans he wore. Crispy's deep chuckle snapped me out of my exploring and my eyes instantly went to his face. You couldn't see se mashed, brown hair until he took off his hat, which he did. Freddy tosses it to the sound and smirked.

"Thought you'd like this side of me. My human form before I was burned alive." Freddy grinned ear to ear. "He's the deal. I'm going to fuck you as payment for what you did to me, and the more you scream, the more I'll just fuck you, and possibly carve you up in the process." Crispy finished, my mouth hanging wide open. I was supposed to fucking kill him, but instead I was trapped between his legs, and he was going to fucking rape me. What the fucking fuck? I swallowed and blinked, snapping out of my stunned state.

"Like hell you will!" I snapped, and punched the fucker in his face, trying to get out of his leg hold, but to no avail. I was bent over, kind of like if a person got on all fours to do it doggie style and looked back. Crispy didn't even flinch, or make a sound. He was just staring at me, his eyes transfixed on mine in a malicious glare as he lifted his arms. The left still had his infamous weapon of brown leather with deadly, knife like fingers on the tips of the gloves fingers. He smirked at me, realizing my position, and chuckled, his eyes losing that glare they had.

Freddy smirked after he stopped chuckling, and held me tighter in his legs. I gasped at the pressure then felt a hard erection pressed to my ass and looked back again. I saw Kruger pressed up against my black, jeaned ass, his own blue ones riding his hips. He smirked wider and spoke in that usual, deep tone of his.

"Now how did you know this was favorite position Jesse?" Crispy waggled his brows at me and stripped me of my belt and pants, pushing them to my knees, my lacy, black thong visible. "Mmm... Victoria Secret lingerie. Another sweet guess." Freddy chuckled and unbuttoned his pants oh, so slowly, doing the same pace with his zipper. I whimpered, wondering how my plan went too far astray, and licked my lips, that distant taste of metallic still on my lips, apparently the bite mark had not healed.

"Get off me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, forgetting that this was a "dream" and no one could help me. I struggled but my hands were pinned above me, pushing my face into the soft bed beneath me, half of my face now hidden. I could barely wiggle now as Freddy ripped my thong from my body, tearing the fabric easily, and then I felt nothing but his hard erecting pressed up against my ass, skin to bare skin. I tried struggling more, but again, useless. I was just pressed into the bed more.

My eyes widened as Freddy laughed out loud, shoving him into my dry opening without any hesitation. I was too tight and nowhere near damp, and I screamed in pain. No, I was not a virgin, bit still, this fucking hurt with no prep, plus I didn't want it. Especially not from the fucker behind riding me like a dog no matter what form he is in. I winced as he pushed further into me till his length hit my cervix wall and I screamed again, and he pulled out, repeating this several times, my scream dimming as the pain subsided into a dim pleasure.

My body shuddered now with each thrust, it enjoying the slow, but rough fuck no matter how much my mind screamed for it to not enjoy this. My mouth was half parted, eyes slightly closed as Crispy removed his hand from my wrists, a bruise clearly formed on the tender flesh. I clutched at the sheets now as he continued, his pace picking up, small noises being ripped from my throat. I grasped at the sheets quicker, moaning, and not caring anymore about Freddy being the one fucking me since my body was at that point. The point where the orgasm was so near, so the body is greedy and cares for no one, just wanting the sweet release.

I gasped for breath, moans escaping me faster than I could breathe as my body became a twitching, writhing wave of pleasure when my orgasm hit and shook me. I heard Crispy groan out "fuuuuck" as he thrusted again, intensifying my orgasm, making my body erupt into another one. I screamed at the top of my lungs, the sweet pleasure running up my spine, bowing that, and then up my front, making that collapse. My face fell into the mattress as Freddy continues thrusting into my now wet, dripping warmth, his shaft throbbing, and then his hit. His orgasm hit him, tearing my name from his throat, his hands clasped on my hips tightly now.

I was brought again, my orgasm fueled by his hot seed spilling into me and I cried out, my nails seeking something to carve my pleasure into, and found soft sheets and cushioned bed, shredding it like a irritated animal. I laid back down, my chest and face laying on the bed, ass in the air, prompted up like a sacrifice as Freddy was laid back , further up on the bed, his panting changing into a dry, horse laughter. I frowned angrily at this, and before I could muster my strength up, my legs feeling like liquefied jelly, I awoke in the Hum V me and my "father" was driving to Springhill to. I looked around, eyes searching, a scowl on my face about to pound someone's fucking face in, and I saw my 'father's" wide eyes staring at me, his voice coming out in a stutter.

"We're h-h-here Jesse..." He swallowed down his voice as I looked around, the place I examined a few days ago right outside the Hum V.

"No fucking way... That was just a dream...?" I blinked, clearly confused, my "father" deciding to ignore me and get unpacked from the moving trailer, then I saw it. On the blood red door of our new house was, "More than Just a Dream Goldilocks".


End file.
